MY PARTNER
by RaFa LLight S.N
Summary: kisah dua orang sahabat...dipertemukan oleh agen lembaga mereka. meskipun menjengkelkan tapi menyenangkan juga saat-saat menangani sebuah kasus bersamamu. Read n' Review Please! chap.3 APDET!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: K+**

**Pair: Naruto & Sasuke**

**Summary: kisah kehidupan dua sahabat yang nyata...dipertemukan oleh lembaga mereka.**

* * *

><p><strong>MY PARTNER<strong>

"Di arah jam berapa?".

"Arah jam dua berdasar jam tanganmu".

Tampaklah seseorang berjaket kulit berwarna coklat dengan memakai kacamata hitam. Berpostur tegap dan agak berotot. Tak lupa dengan topi musim dingin yang dipakainya dan juga jelana jeans hitam panjang.

Pakaian yang cocok sekali untuk seorang agen mata-mata

Cocok tapi panas. Itu yang dipikirkan setelah melihat rekan partnernya yang akan bekerja sama dengannya.

"hei? Kau diet ya?".

"sudah jangan banyak omong. Cepat kesini".

Gadis berambut kuning itu mendekati rekannya kali ini. Pemuda itu melihat tubuh sang gadis dari kaki sampai kepala. Gadis itu memakai rok pendek yang tidak ketat. Ia mengenakan stoking bermotif 2 warna. Dan juga dibalut kaos berwarna putih. Gadis itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dipotong pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa sandinya?". Tanyanya langsung

Gadis pirang itu melongo sesaat

"oh...shit jangan buat aku terdesak seperti itu"

"kalau kau tidak mengucapkan sandinya, aku akan pergi dalam 5 detik. Bisa saja musuh menyamar menjadi dirimu untuk menghabisiku. Jangan membodohiku ".

Gadis itu terpojok

"satu"

"..."

"dua"

"..."

"tiga"

"..."

"empat"

Tetap tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan mengatakan sesuatu

"lima"

"balonku ada lima rupa-rupa warnanya hijau kuning kelabu merah muda dan biru meletus balon hijau dor hatiku sangat kacau balonku tinggal empat kupegang erat-erat". Ucapnya langsung tanpa jeda

"bagus. Ternyata memang kau orangnya". Si pemuda tampak menyeringai puas.

Gadis itu merengut

"kau memang sudah tau kalau aku orangnya kan? Tidak usah memojokkanku mengucapkan sandi yang payah itu. Dasar orang genit itu. Apa gunanya membuat sandi seperti itu". Ucapnya sambil berjalan yang kemudian disusul pemuda disebelahnya

"lain kali aku juga akan memojokkanmu seperti itu". Lanjutnya sinis

"No comment".

"hei bisa tidak kau ubah penampilanmu itu? Terlihat sangat panas di mataku"

"No comment"

"aku ingin kau menunjukkan hasil riset penelitianmu kepadaku. Sebaiknya kita cari motel saja"

"bagus juga. Tapi kau juga harus menunjukkan hasil risetmu juga. Karena aku belum sepenuhnya percaya denganmu"

"belum sepenuhnya percaya ya? Aku juga begitu".

"kalau bicara jangan pake kuah". Keluhnya dengan mengelapkan sapu tangan pada wajahnya

"enak saja. Itu bukan kuah, tapi gerimis". Bela gadis itu

Pemuda itu menengadah ke atas. Gadis itu benar.

Lalu sesaat kemudian gerimis menjadi hujan

"sebaiknya kita cari motel di dekat sini. Ah...itu ada ayo kita ke sana".ucapnya sambil berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud diikuti sang pemuda

Mereka sampai di loket

"pesan 1 kamar". Katanya tanpa basa-basi. Pemuda itu agak kaget mendengarnya

"baik". Jawab petugas diiringi mencari sebuah kunci kamar kosong

"sial meskipun sudah berlari tetap saja basah kuyup seperti ini".

"oh...diamlah gadis cerewet. Bukan hanya kau saja yang mengalami hal itu".

"ini kuncinya. Di kamar nomor 6". Kata petugas itu. Setelah menerima kunci, mereka berdua segera menuju ke kamar yang dimaksud.

KRIEET...

"wah lumayan bagus juga motel ini. Murah pula". Kata gadis itu girang sambil membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur

"hei, apa kau mau terkena masuk angin?''

"oh...kau duluan saja yang mandi". Jawabnya enteng

"lebih baik perempuan lebih dulu". Ucap

Gadis itu tertawa

"_apanya yang lucu?"_. Pikir pemuda itu

"apa kau mau aku yang menelanjangimu karena kau tidak mau duluan?". Lanjutnya sambil melepaskan kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Gadis itu agak kaget melihat wajah partnernya. Ia melongo.

"apa kau lihat-lihat? Wajahku ganteng ya?". Ucap pemuda itu narsis

"enak saja. Iya..iya aku duluan". Katanya sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi. Pemuda itu lega

"oh...jangan sampai kau mengintipku ya". Lanjutnya dengan menutup pintu kamar mandi

"ogah". Elaknya sinis

Pemuda itu membereskan barang-barang bawaannya. Lalu menonton tv yang telah disediakan motel itu yang berukuran sembilan belas inchi. Sambil menunggu rekannya selesai membersihkan tubuh

"_lama juga gadis itu"._ Pikirnya

KRIEETT

"ah...lama juga ka-".

Pemuda itu seakan-akan beru saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. ia juga tidak bernapas selain terkena serangan jantung, ia juga terkena penyakit ISPA mendadak.

"oh...hai". ucap rekan kerjanya itu dengan gaya khasnya yang berbeda. Keperawakannya pula berbeda dari yang terakhir ia lihat.

"ka..kau...". kata pemuda itu gagap setelah mengetahui rekan kerjanya yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan balutan handuk dari pinggang ke lutut

Rekan kerjanya itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia lalu merogoh isi tasnya mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah ketemu ia memperlihatkannya kepada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"aku lupa belum berkenalan. Namaku naru dari agen lembaga FBI. Tentu saja itu nama samaran". Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dengan pemuda di depannya sambil menunjukkan kartu identitas FBI-nya.

Pemuda itu hanya-lebih tepatnya-melongo.

"oh...iya. aku laki-laki". Lanjutnya terlihat puas.

"..."

"err...bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu juga?".

"a..aku...panggil saja sasu. Dari agen lembaga CIA. Sama sepertimu,nama samaran". Jawabnya yang sudah mulai mengendalikan situasi.

Hening sejenak

Sasu kembali dengan aktifitasnya. Naru berganti pakaian. Tidak didepan sasu tentu saja.

"ya Tuhan...naru. kupikir kau itu perempuan tulen. Aku tidak mengira kau itu ternyata laki-laki. Penyamaranmu sangat menipu". Ucap sasu setelah naru selesai

"hehee...makanya tadi kubilang jangan mengintip. Nanti kau terkejut. Lebih baik kuberi kejutan saja".

"tapi menurutku kau lebih cocok menjadi perempuan".

"apa kau bilang?".

"ya. Dari postur tubuhmu yang seperti itu,kau cocok menjadi perempuan. Juga suara perempuan buatanmu yang seperti tadi juga pas".

"kau pikir aku bencong hah?".

"ya bisa dibilang begitu. Oh...waria juga pantas".

"Teme...aku menyamar seperti itu demi pekerjaan".

"seharusnya kau lakukan pada saat kau tidak bekerja juga,dobe".

"ha? Maksudmu setiap saat hah?". Naru sudah mulai agak membentak

"iya...itu tidak merepotkanmu yang sudah terbiasa seperti itu kan?".

"Teme...kau tidak usah meributkan penampilanku". Sekarang ia sudah mulai membentak

"Hei dobe, pernahkah kau lupa jenis kelaminmu yang sebenarnya pada saat kau sedang menyamar seperti itu"

"lupa? Em..kalau diingat-ingat setiap kali aku menyamar, aku selalu lupa jenis kelaminku yang sesungguhnya".

Sasu menahan tawa.

"Hei teme, kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Bukankah kalau seperti itu, aku sudah bisa mengendalikan tingkat kemampuan aktingku. Dan juga aku akan lebih mendalami penyamaranku". Belanya

Sasu terbahak-bahak

"hei...kau ini...itu berarti dalam batinmu kau benar-benar ingin menjadi perempuan tulen". Selanya di tawanya

"apa kau bilang? Kau menyebalkan sekali teme. Kalau aku tahu sifatmu seperti ini aku tidak akan mau menjadi rekanmu". Bentak naru

Sasu masih tertawa.

"terserahmu sajalah. mana hasil risetmu?".

Sasu langsung diam dan mengambil beberapa dokumen di tasnya.

"ini".

"ini juga punyaku".

Mereka saling melihat beberapa lembar dokumen-dokumen yang bukan milik mereka

"terjadi tanggal 26 juli 2009 jam tujuh seperempat malam ".

"pada saat itu, rumah alias Mr. kementerian amerika serikat sedang dihuni oleh anak-anak dan pelayan-pelayannya saja".

"tanpa ada bunyi alarm keamanan ,ada orang asing yang menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Padahal penjagaan di rumah itu tidak bisa dibilang tidak ketat. Oh iya di kamera pengintai juga tidak ada orang mencurigakan".

"mungkin penyusup itu merusak semua sistem keamanan. Dan mungkin ia mengelabui kamera pengintai".

"mengelabui? Maksudmu mengganti sistem progam agar ia tak terlihat di kamera pengintai? Begitu maksudmu Dobe?"

"iya. Jaman sekarang kan canggih perteknologian. Jadi bisa saja mengganti sistem kerja pada semua kamera pengintai agar ia menjadi tak terlihat di kamera".

"kau tahu berapa jumlah kamera pengintai di rumah Mr. Dammist?". Ucapan sasuke lebih tepat disebut pernyataan daripada pertanyaan

"tak terhitung. Teme".

"dan kau tau dimana letak setiap satu buahnya?".

Naru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sasu menghela napas

"aku mendapat bocoran informasi rahasia dari ketua agenku, di setiap rumah pejabat tinggi negara Amerika Serikat dipasangi kamera pengintai yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dan kamera sekarang memakai sistem _wireless_. Ketebalan lensanya cuma beberapa milimeter dan mudah disembuyikan".

"dan si penyusup itu menemukan semuanya. Tanpa ketahuan. Wah...ini sih namanya penyusupan tingkat S". Ujar Naru nyengir

"bukan saatnya bangga bodoh. Yang melakukannya bukan dari agen kita. Tapi musuh kita".

"tapi menurutmu apakah si penyusup itu bisa mempersiapkan semuanya sendirian?".

"tentu sa-". Sasu berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan "Tunggu dulu apakah maksud dari perkataanmu barusan, penyusupnya melebihi satu orang?". Naru hanya mengangguk kecil

"tidak mungkin kan dia melakukannya sendirian? Mungkin sangat hebat kalau ia melakukannya sendirian. Tapi justru itu malah terlihat abnormal".

"kau benar. Ternyata penampilanmu dari luar itu menipu ya".

"maksudmu dari luar aku terlihat bodoh? Begitu Teme?". Sekarang Naru siap menendang Sasu kapan saja.

"sudah-sudah bukan waktunya main-main". Ujar Sasu dengan muka tanpa dosa

"tapi kira-kira berapa jumlah orang yang membantunya? Apakah dua orang? Tidak terlalu sedikit". Gumam Naru

"justru kalau dengan banyak orang akan semakin menyusahkan".

"benar juga ya. Terus kemungkinan berapa orang ya? Bisakah kau menganalisisnya? Kalau aku sih mungkin dua or-".

"tiga". Potong Sasu

"bukannya hanya dua? Yang satu menyusup yang kedua merusak sistem keamanan".

"jangan lupakan transportasi".

"hah?". Ucap Naru binggung

"memang benar dugaanmu barusan. Tapi jangan lupakan satu orang lagi yang bertugas mengantarkan temannya menyusup ke dalam rumah".

"bukankah menyusup ke dalam rumah sudah gampang karena ada temannya yang bertugas merusak semua sistem keamanan?"

"apakah kau sudah melupakan penjagaan? Oh...untuk kau agar tidak _loading_ lama biar kuperjelas. Apakah kau sudah melupakan satpam?".

"apa maksudmu dengan _loading_ lama Teme. Kalau penjagaan yang kau maksudkan tadi aku juga sudah mengerti".

"oh baguslah. Kukira aku juga akan memperjelas kata satpam".

"sudahlah. Jadi bagaimana?".

"bagaimana apanya?". Tanya Sasu balik

"maksudku berarti orang yang bertugas menyusup itu menggunakan sebuah alat transportasi yang dikendalikan temannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah?".

"iya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa mengelabui petugas keamanan di rumah itu sendiri. Apalagi ini adalah rumah perdana menteri Amerika Serikat. Pasti banyak sekali petugas keamanannya di setiap sudut rumah".

"kalau ia takut ketahuan oleh penjaga, berarti ia melupakan temannya yang bertugas merusak semua sistem keamanan di rumah?"

"bukan itu. Orang atau temannya yang bertugas merusak sistem keamanan itu mulai beraksi hanya saat temannya itu berhasil menyusup ke dalam rumah".

"jadi temannya yang bertugas merusak sistem keamanan hanya bekerja di ruang lingkup dalam sedangkan rekannya lain yang katamu bertugas untuk sistem transportasi hanya bekerja di ruang lingkup luar?".

"ya".

"em...transportasi?". gumam Naru berpikir

"helikopter".

"apa?".

"ia menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah menggunakan helikopter".

"wah...he- benar juga ya". Ucap Naru yang hampir keceplosan memuji rekannya yang menyebalkan itu hebat

"iya. Mana mungkin ia menyusup masuk lewat tanah yang sudah pasti dijaga oleh petugas keamanan. Akhirnya ia mengambil insiatif untuk menyusup lewat atas alias udara".

"oh...begitu. ya..ya.. sekarang aku sangat mengerti. Ternyata kemampuan orang-orang dari CIA hebat juga ya". Ujar Naru nyengir

"sekarang aku sangat mengerti? Berarti kau sebelumnya belum sepenuhnya mengerti begitu?".

"iya begitulah".

"baru kali ini aku mengenal seorang agen FBI yang pemikirannya dibawah rata-rata".

"apa kau bilang Teme! Yah...bicaralah saja sesukamu tentang otakku! Lagipula aku ini baru saja masuk FBI dan belum ada satu bulan. Kasus kali ini juga kasus sulit pertamaku".

"ha? Kau masih sebaru itu?".

"iya...makanya aku butuh lebih banyak bimbingan untuk menjadi agen FBI yang hebat".

"mimpi saja sana".

"mimpi adalah awal dari kesuksesan". Sasu agak tertegun mendengar perkataan Naru barusan

"aku juga terbilang masih baru di CIA. Yah...mungkin sekitar lima bulan".

"oh...kau juga baru ya?". Kata Naru seakan mendapat teman senasibnya

"tapi aku dengar-dengar dari orang kalau aku ini termasuk agen CIA yang hebat meskipun aku masih terbilang baru". Sasu pamer

"apa? Kau sudah dikenal sebagai agen CIA yang hebat? Tidak kau pasti bohong".

"hubungi saja ketua agenmu kalau tak percaya".

"_Mungkin benar juga ya? Dilihat dari kemampuan analisanya tadi. Dia terbilang hebat. Lho? Tidak-tidak dia pasti berbohong! Aku tidak percaya orang sepertinya bisa dikenal sebagai agen CIA yang hebat"._pikir Naru

"heh aku tetap tak percaya. Lagipula siapa saja yang masuk organisasi seperti FBI dan CIA sudah terbilang hebat".

"dan aku menjadi agen CIA yang terhebat dari agen CIA lainnya yang hebat".

"bukan kau saja yang mendapat gelar agen CIA yang hebat".

"aku tau. Tapi aku menjadi yang terhebat dari yang hebat".

"hebat mesum". Ujar Naru pelan

"kau bilang aku mesum?".

"iya. Dilihat dari keperawananmu eh maksudku keperawakanmu saja sudah terlihat bahwa kau mesum".

"Cih...Dobe. baru kali ini ada orang yang mengataiku mesum. Tanpa bukti apa-apa pula".

"Heh Teme. Mungkin suatu hari akan kubuktikan kalau kau lebih sekadar mesum".

"lebih?"

"hentai".

"kau bilang aku hentai? Dasar Dobe. Mungkin saja kau menyimpan majalah playboy di bawah kasurmu".

"itu tentu sa- maksudku enak saja. Aku tidak menyimpan barang-barang seperti itu". Ujar Naru hampir keceplosan. Maklum kalau soal perempuan dan lain sebagainya ia sangat antusias

"wah...keceplosan ya".

"diam kau Teme". Wajah Naru sedikit merah. Sasu tertawa lepas

"hei hanya orang-orang bodohlah yang menyimpan benda seperti itu". Teriak Naru agar bisa didengar oleh Sasu yang tertawa lepas

"berarti kau orang bodoh kan?". Hentinya tertawa

"...".

Melihat Naru yang diam Sasu melanjutkan kembali tawaannya

"sudahlah kita kembali ke kasus". Ucap Naru pada akhirnya. Ia tidak suka ditertawakan orang lain, tapi suka sekali menertawakan orang lain.

(Berry: enak bener kalau gitu)

"darimana tadi? Oh iya keamanan. Disini tertulis bahwa si penyusup bukannya menyopet harta benda yang ada di rumah itu". Kata Naru sambil melihat berkas dokumen milik Sasu

"iya". Kata Sasu membuat Naru menatapnya dan tak jadi membaca tulisan berikutnya

"hei? Apa dia ini bodoh? Di rumah Mr. Dammist kan terdapat banyak sekali barang-barang berharga". Jelas Naru

"bukan itu masalahnya".

"apa?".

"masalahnya putri sulung dari Mr. Dammist telah diculiknya".

"hah? Putrinya diculik?". Tanya Naru telmi. Sasu tak menjawab . ia kesal karena mengetahui rekannya ini pengidap penyakit telmi stadium akhir

(Berry: alay banget si author) -_-"

Dan akhirnya pun Naru kembali membaca lanjutan berkas dokumen yang dipegangnya

"jadi ternyata putri Mr. Dammist itu hilang karena diculik?". Ucapnya tak percaya

"kau ini bagaimana sih. Menangani kasus tapi kau sendiri tidak tahu kasusnya. Kau agen FBI terparah yang pernah kukenal".

"enak saja. Kukira putri Mr. Dammist itu hilang karena kabur dari rumah".

"kau ini bagaimana sih? Apa kau tidak dijelaskan oleh ketua agenmu?".

"dijelaskan sih...tapi aku tak mendengarkannya saat itu. Habis orang genit itu menjelaskan saat aku mendengarkan musik di _earphone_".

"bodoh. Tapi tadi kau bilang kabur? Untuk apa putri Mr. Dammist kabur dari rumah yang mewah itu?".

"yah...mungkin Mr. Dammist menjodohkannya dengan anak kenalannya tapi putrinya sama sekali tak menyukai perjodohan itu dan akhirnya kabur dari rumah bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya". Ujar Naru nyengir

"ini bukan telenovela. Lagipula...". Sasu membuat pekataannya menggantung

"apa?".

"putri sulung Mr. Dammist masih berusia enam tahun Dobe". Lanjut Sasu

Naru melongo dan melanjutkan membaca berkas dokumen yang dipegangnya

"kalau begitu mungkin dia kabur karena...". perkataan Naru menggantung

"karena apa lagi?". Tanya Sasu yang sudah pasti mendapat jawaban aneh dari Naru

...

...

...

"takut diperkosa bapaknya". Lanjut Naru tanpa dosa

...

...

...

"Dobe kau jangan main-main. sekali lagi ini bukan telenovela". Teriak Sasu sambil menjitak kepala Naru

"aduh...sakit Teme. Tapi ada benarnya juga kan? Kau tau wajah Mr. Dammist kan? Wajahnya itu wajah orang mesum". Bela Naru memegangi kepalanya

"wajahnya? Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga kau. Wajahnya seperti orang mesum". Ucap Sasu mengikuti arus pembicaraan Naru sambil mengingat-ingat wajah Mr. Dammist di otaknya

"iya kan?"

"hei tapi putri Mr. Dammist bukan hilang karena kabur Dobe". Ucap Sasu sadar kalau sedari tadi ia membicarakan hal yang tidak sewajarnya

"iya-iya aku tau. Tapi kenapa putrinya juga mau dibawa si penyusup? Oh mungkin ia memang ingin diculik agar tidak diperkosa bapaknya".

"dasar bodoh! Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak umur enam tahun untuk melawan si penculik yang mungkin saja badannya gede? Apa kau tak memikirkan hal itu?".

"tentu saja aku memikirkannya. Aku hanya bercanda".

"kau masih bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini?".

"dasar Teme. Sesekali bercanda dong biar nggak bosan".

"sesekali katamu? Kau selalu bercanda setiap kali kita ngomong pembicaraan serius".

"yah...aku tidak suka terlalu serius. Otakku nanti tidak muat menahannya. Makanya sesekali kusela dengan candaan".

"Cih...memang memori otakmu itu isinya hanya satu MB?"

"enak saja kau Teme".

"kau yang bodoh".

"sudahlah cepat mandi sana. Nanti kau masuk angin. Aku tak mau repot-repot kalau kau terkena masuk angin loh". Usul Naru membuat Sasu sadar kalau bajunya masih basah kuyup

"iya-iya". Jawab Sasu meninggalkan Naru dan menutup pintu kamar mandi

TBC

Author: gimana-gimana abal nggak?

Berry: menurut gua sih abal BANGET

Author: gua kagak minta pendapat lu

Berry: yaela...dikasih saran malah kagak mau

Author: diem aja lu...ok Minna tolong review ya...ngasih usul,pendapat,saran sampek flame aja boleh kok. dan kalau ada hal yang tidak dimengerti tanyakan saja kepada saya ^^d

Sampai bertemu di chapter mendatang :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yak...ketemu lagi. Makasih buat para readers yang udah review ya

Di fic ini, meskipun naru ama sasu nanganin kasus, tapi saya akan lebih menonjolkan bagian2 saat naru lagi berdua aja sama sasu jadi readers biar enggak bosen :)

Oh iya berry lagi sakit, jadi dia nggak nongol saat ini.(perasaan kagak ada yang nanya)

Story dimulai

OKE ACTION (lebay)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto<strong> (author: tapi cerita ini saya yang buat)

**Pair: Naruto & Sasuke**

**Summary: kisah kehidupan dua sahabat...dipertemukan oleh lembaga menjengkelkan tapi menyenangkan juga saat menangani sebuah kasus bersamamu**

**CHAPTER 2**

Naru benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Meskipun si pemuda tak tahu kenapa Naru bersikap kesal padanya saat ini. Memang benar-benar aneh

"Napa sih kamu?". Ucap Sasu merasa tak enak

"Pikir aja sendiri". Jawab Naru cuek

_'perasaan kemarin sama tadi aku nggak buat salah sama dia. Tapi paling cuma adu mulut kayak pertama kali ketemu. Terus ngapain dia ngambek? Cewek memang sulit dimengerti eh salah maksudku cowok'._ Pikir Sasu bingung

Well...kenapa Naru ngambek?

**_Flasback_**

_"APA?"._

_"iya bocah. Memang kenapa Naru?". Kata seseorang di seberang_

_"TADI KAU BILANG BAHWA SI SASU ITU DIKENAL SEBAGAI AGEN CIA YANG HEBAT?". Teriak Naru diseberang juga_

_"Iya...nggak usah teriak-teriak kenapa sih, Naruto"._

_"jangan menyebut nama asliku sembarangan orang genit". Ucap Naru pelan_

_"tenang saja. Ruang kerjaku ini kedap suara". Jawab orang itu enteng_

_"sudahlah. Dapat darimana informasi kalau Sasu itu seorang agen CIA yang hebat?". Tanya Naru_

_"Jangan remehkan kemampuan mendapatkan informasiku bocah. Aku ini direktur agen lembagamu jadi tentu saja tahu karena aku berhubungan dengan direktur agen lembaga CIA"._

_"Cih...tak kusangka kalau dia tak berbohong". Gumam Naru sangat pelan_

_"makanya aku memperbolehkanmu menangani kasus ini karena yang membimbingmu adalah seseorang yang telah berpengalaman". Jelas lawan bicara Naru di seberang_

_"berpengalaman? Ia baru saja masuk agen lembaga CIA sekitar lima bulan. Bagaimana disebut orang berpengalaman?". Protes Naru_

_"Tapi dia kan sudah dikenal sebagai agen CIA yang hebat"._

_"Tauk ah...ya sudahlah"._

_"apa? Jadi kau menelponku cuma karena hal ini?"._

_"iya iya orang genit"._

_"berhenti memanggilku orang genit atau kau tak akan kuberikan gelar seorang agen FBI yang hebat"._

_"apa? Iya iya Jiraiya-jiichan". Ucap Naru terpaksa_

_"Nah..begitu dong bocah". Kata orang bernama Jiraiya itu nyengir di seberang dan seketika itu juga Naru memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan orang yang menurutnya tidak waras itu_

_Setelah bertelepon GaJe, Naru melihat pintu kamar mandi yang didalamnya ada Sasu sedang mandi_

_**End flasback**_

Semenjak Naru bertelepon dengan jiraiya, direktur agennya, ia menjadi cuek dengan Sasu. Dan Sasu pun jadi bingung sendiri karena tiba-tiba bocah berambut pirang itu menjadi agak diam dari biasanya

Karena perasaan Sasu tidak nyaman, ia memutuskan untuk memancing Naru. Meskipun kemungkinan persentasenya kecil. Bukan karena ia sakit hati karena dicuekin Naru, tapi ini demi keberhasilan kasus yang sedang mereka tangani. Bagaimana dibilang kerjasama kalau Naru seperti itu

"kenapa aku harus sementara tinggal di motel ini bersama Dobe yang tulalit ini". Ejek Sasu atau lebih tepatnya_ pancing_ Sasu ke Naru sambil melirik sinis kearahnya

"oh...". tanggap Naru tak menoleh ke Sasu

"_apa? Hanya 'oh' saja?"._ Pikir Sasu. Karena rencana ini tak berhasil, Sasu memikirkan cara lain

"Hei, Dobe aku lapar...ini sudah jam sepuluh dan aku belum sarapan. Kau beli makan sana". Ucap Sasu yang sesuai kenyataan.

"lapar?".

"iya. Tapi kau menyamar menjadi cewek saja dan rayu penjualnya agar diberi gratis. Pasti penjual itu terpikat oleh kecantikanmu dan memberikanmu makanan gratis. Lumayan buat hemat kan?. Oh iya kau cari saja kedai makan yang penjualnya laki-laki saja".

Naru tidak menjawab. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil sesuatu di laci meja. Yang dilihat Sasu adalah buntelan kresek berwarna gelap yang sekarang dibawa Naru. Sasu mengira pasti Naru sudah membelikannya makan terlebih dahulu agar Sasu tidak kelaparan lebih lama. Kini perkiraan Sasu itu lebih tinggi melihat Naru sedang berjalan menuju dirinya

"oh...wah terima kasih ya". Ujar Sasu sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Dan tak disangka ternyata Naru melewatinya xDDD

"loh? Kok lewat?". Tanya Sasu gengsi. Naru duduk di kursi yang agak jauh dengan Sasu

"Memang ini kuberikan padamu? Enak saja". Jawab Naru sinis sambil mengeluarkan kotak makan dari kresek dan setelah itu ia membuang kreseknya sembarang tempat. Lalu ia mulai makan

Melihat Naru yang cuma mengeluarkan satu kotak makan saja, Sasu protes. "Lho? Punyaku mana?". Naru berhenti makan

"enak saja. Beli sendiri". Ejek Naru datar

"apa? Tidak mungkin, kau pasti menyembunyikan punyaku kan?". Protes Sasu mendekati Naru yang mulai lanjut makan lagi

"menyembunyikan? Membelikanmu saja tidak". Ucap Naru dengan suara yang dibuatnya sedatar mungkin

"Dobe, sudah berhentilah bercanda. Membuat orang lebih lapar itu tidak lucu. Dan kau pasti tidak tega tidak membelikan makanan untukku...ya kan?".

Naru tak menjawab. Ia masih menikmati makanannya

"Dobe kenapa sih kau masih nggak ngaku kalau kau menyembunyikan makananku. Kau dari tadi cuek padaku (ciiiee...). memang ini hari ulang tahunku ya? Seingatku ulang tahunku sudah terlewatkan. Dan memang ini April Mop ya? Kurasa ini bukan bulan April tapi AGUSTUS". Ucap Sasu frustasi

KRUUUKKK...

Sasu kaget.

"lihat kan? Perutku berbunyi. Cepat keluarkan makanan punyaku Dobe...".

(Berry: emang gitu ya suaranya perut laper bunyi? Kok agak aneh)

(Author: Lhoh? Berry? Kok lu disini. Bukannya lu sakit?)

(Berry: iye gua masih sakit, tapi gua nggak tega sama readers sakit mata gara-gara ngebaca story-mu ini)

(Author: GUA DOAIN LU KAGAK SEMBUH! MAMPUS)

Back ke story

Naru tetap nggak jawab.

Sasu mempunyai pikiran yang buruk. Jangan-jangan naru memang tidak membelikannya makanan.

Setelah menunggu agak lama dan melihat naru yang sudah selesai makan _daritadi_, sasu berpikir frustasi _'DIA MEMANG TIDAK MEMBELIKANKU MAKANAN'._

Lalu sasu beranjak keluar mencari makanan. Sebelum ia menutup sepenuhnya pintu kamar motelnya ia bertanya pada naru

"hei, kau beli makanan itu dimana?".

Naru belum menjawabnya melainkan hanya melihat sasu

_'mungkin dia kasian sama aku, lalu akan memberitahuku cafe terdekat'._ Pikir sasu

Naru membuka mulutnya setengah, hendak berbicara. Sasu menunggunya

...

"cari saja sendiri". Ucap naru tanpa dosa dari mukanya

Sasu cengok

"ya sudahlah". Ucap sasu kasar dan menggerakkan tangannya yang berada di gagang pintu

BLAM

"sial kukira dia akan memberitahuku...dasar bocah ingusan. Seharusnya aku jangan berharap terlalu banyak oleh anak itu". Gumam sasu kesal sambil berjalan mencari cafe diantara toko-toko berjejeran di kiri dan kanan jalan. Motel yang ditempatinya memang berada di kawasan pertokoan. Jadi ia hanya tinggal mencari sebuah cafe

Tapi...sebenarnya diantara toko-toko yang berjejer ini paling banyak adalah cafe-cafe. Lantas kenapa sasu masih sibuk mencari-cari cafe? Jawabannya adalah karena ia ingin membeli makanan kesukaannya dari salah satu cafe-cafe makanan. Tomat. Ia ingin memakan makanan yang berunsur tomat. Tapi makanan yang berunsur tomat itu sangat banyak bukan.

"apa spageti saus tomat? Ah tidak. Sup tomat? Aneh...yang ringan saja. Hmm...hamburger? ya itu saja". Gumam sasu. Sekarang ia putuskan untuk mencari makanan cepat saji. Ia mengitari komplek-komplek pertokoan itu. Memang banyak sekali cafe makanan tapi semua cafe itu menyajikan makanan-makanan yang menurutnya berat. Seperti daging asap, pancake, sup kari, dll.

Ia menyesal tidak menanyakan cefe makanan cepat saji di komplek pertokoan ini kepada naru. Tapi mengingat sifat naru yang seperti tadi, mungkin ia akan diabaikan oleh naru

"sial...bocah pirang itu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu semanjak aku mandi kemarin...dasar bocah sinting". Ucap sasu kesal

"eh...ganteng-ganteng kok ngomong sendiri ya?" ucap salah seorang perempuan muda

"wah...ternyata penampilan luarnya menipu ya? Anak jaman sekarang memang aneh". Sambung temannya

Sasu merasa ingin mencekik naru saat ini. Gara-gara Naru ia dikatai _'aneh'_ oleh 2 perempuan yang berjalan berpapasan di trotoar dengannya.

Saat sasu berpikiran untuk mencekik naru, sebuah papan cafe terlihat di mata sasu

_'itu kan A.W.? Hah...untung aku menemukannya'._

Ia langsung bergegas masuk ke cafe makanan cepat saji itu dan menuju meja pesanan

"Selamat datang, selamat menikmati hidangan kami. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?". Ucap pelayan cafe itu pada sasu

_'tolong bantu aku mengembalikan sifat bocah pirang sialan itu kembali seperti semula'._

Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu.

"pesan satu beef burger sedang dengan banyak tomatnya. Ah...saledri-nya bisa ditukar dengan tomat"

"baik, ada lagi?"

"satu french fries ukuran sedang dan satu coca cola. Itu saja. Oh iya dibungkus".

"baik. Totalnya...". (berry: disensor saja ya)

Sasu membayar totalnya. Dan pelayan itu memberikan uang kembalian kepada sasu. Lalu pelayan itu bergegas mengambil pesanan sasu. Pelayannya hampir ribet pada saat menukar saledri dengan tomat di pesanan burger sasu.

"ini beef burger yang saledri-nya ditukar tomat dan french fries ukuran sedang ditambah coca-cola". Pelayan itu memberikan bungkusan kresek kepada sasu tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih

Sasuke kembali berada di komplek pertokoan sembari membawa bawaannya. Suasana di situ sangatlah ramai. Di sepanjang trotoar banyak sekali pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Dan itu membuat transportasi tidak macet. Sasu berjalan agak cepat di trotoar menuju motelnya. Ia tak mau berlama-lama di antara kerumunan orang-orang. ia tak suka suasana seperti ini.

Sasu kaget bukan main ada sesuatu yang bergetar di saku celana jeans-nya yang ternyata adalah ponselnya. ia melambatkan kecepatannya dan merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya setelah berhasil mengeluarkannya. _Private number?_. Batinnya

Ia ragu sejenak namun akhirnya menerima telepon itu karena jengkel akan getaran ponselnya

"halo? Dengan siapa?" tanya sasu

_"ah...akhirnya kau angkat juga teleponnya. Ini aku direktur FBI. Jiraiya"._ Ucapnya dari seberang membuat sasu terlonjak kaget

"i-iya sir. Ada apa memanggil saya?"

_"aku ingin tanya. Bagaimana perkembangan kasusmu dengan narut-maksudku naru?"_

"ah...kami sudah saling menunjukkan hasil riset kami, sir. Tapi belum ada perkembangan. Dan...". sasu menggantungkan kalimatnya

_"dan?"_

"naru saat ini sedang ngambek. Saya tidak tahu apa alasannya mendiamkan saya. Ini terjadi semenjak saya selesai mandi kemarin". Jelas sasu

_"ngambek? Dasar bocah itu. Kekanak-kanakan"._ Timpal jiraiya. Ia menimang-nimang apa yang dirasuki bocah itu disaat menangani sebuah kasus. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"sir? Apakah anda sudah menutup teleponnya?"

_"ah sepertinya aku tau apa yang membuatnya mendiamkanmu"_. Sahut jiraiya

"apa?". Tanya sasu penasaran

* * *

><p>Akhirnya sasu sampai juga tiba di motel. Ia mendapati naru sedang menonton televisi-berukuran sedang-di tengah ruangan itu sembari duduk di sofa<p>

"hei, naru"

Naru hendak membuka mulutnya tapi akhirnya ia sadar kalau ia hampir keceplosan bicara. Sasu memilih membiarkannya terlebih dahulu dan segera menyantap makanan yang baru saja ia beli. Rasa laparnya kini hilang saat ia memulai makan

Setelah menikmati makanannya, ia beranjak duduk di sofa sebelah naru yang kosong. Naru tidak menoleh ia masih tetap melihat televisi

"hei, kalau kau begitu terus, itu akan menghambat kerja sama tim kita. Kuharap kau ingat kalau sekarang kita sedang menangani sebuah kasus yang sulit".

Naru masih menekuni kegiatannya. Sisi emosional-nya masih menguasainya

"dan juga ini bukan kasus biasa". Lanjut sasu

Naru masih diam. Sasu mendadak jengkel

"hei, pirang tolol, kau mendengarku kan?". Ceplosnya

Naru kesal dengan perkataan sasu barusan. Tapi ia membalas cemoohan sasu barusan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dibicarakan sasu

"kenapa ditayangkan_ Tom and jerry_ waktu episode saling bertengakar sih. Aku kan suka waktu mereka saling kerja sama buat ngalahin _spike_". Tutur naru yang matanya masih tertuju pada layar televisi.

Sasu menyambar remot tv yang berada di meja sebelahnya lalu mematikan televisi

"hei, asal kau tau saja. Aku juga kesal denganmu kalau bertengkar seperti ini-yang lebih tepatnya kau yang mendiamkanku-seperti kau kesal melihat episode_ tom and jerry_ saat bertengkar barusan". Kata sasu. Kali ini naru menoleh padanya

"dan aku lebih senang jika kita tetap menjalin kerja sama seperti kau menyukai adegan saat_ tom and jerry_ bekerja sama mengalahkan si_ spike_". Lanjutnya

"kau banyak bicara". Ucap naru pada akhirnya

"aku tak menyangka ternyata kau cuek padaku hanya karena sudah mendapat bukti kalau aku seorang agen CIA yang hebat dari direkturmu kan?".

"apa darimana kau ta- tidak kok". Dusta naru

"Mr. Jiraiya baru saja menelponku saat aku sedang perjalanan membeli memberitahuku hal itu".

"jangan memanggil orang genit itu dengan sebutan Mr...aku jadi agak merinding".

"dia direkturmu kan?".

"iya sih tapi menurutku aku lebih senang memanggilnya dengan sebutan orang genit"

"memang orang itu genit?".

"kau akan tahu jika sudah bertemu dengannya".

"kapan?"

"entahlah, Teme"

"ck...kau telah kembali lagi ya Dobe"

"hei...kau tadi mengataiku pirang tolol kan? Dasar rambut bokong ayam"

Dan setelah itu terdengar umpatan-umpatan saling mengolok-olok dari luar.

TBC

Chapter ini agak begitu tidak penting ya...tapi sepertinya konflik akan dimulai pada saat chapter 5(insya allah :D)

Yak...silahkan review saja ya.

Saya ngantuk...ngerjain chapter ini sampai jam 3 pagi

Hehee...


	3. Chapter 3

Maap kalau apdet telat ya...

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Minato N. & Kushina U.**

**Rated : T**

**_Enjoy read_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Teme".

Yang bersangkutan hanya menanggapi dengan tolehan

"aku bosan di sini lama-lama"

"tidak kau saja, Dobe". Ucap sasu geram sambil memalingkan wajah

"apalagi berada disini denganmu". Naru mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sejenak sasu menoleh ke arahnya lalu membuang muka

Memang mereka berdua terjebak di sebuah motel selama beberapa hari (belum ada seminggu sih). Tapi mereka berdua bosan setengah mati berada di situ. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua saat ini tengah sedang menangani sebuah kasus yang penting, bukannya malah berada di motel sambil menahan bosan setengah mati. Mungkin, mereka akan bergerak menyelidiki kasusnya & meninggalkan motel itu secepatnya. Tapi, mereka tak jadi melakukan hal itu karena, Jiraiya-sang direktur FBI atau bisa saja sebut orang genit-itu mengutusnya untuk lebih bersabar dan tinggal selama beberapa waktu kedepan di motel itu

**Flasback**

"ah...kenyangnya". ucap seorang gadis sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah terisi sambil berjalan. Sementara cowok yang disampingnya hanya bersungut-sungut setuju.

"kau sangat beruntung ada aku Teme. Berterima kasihlah padaku". Katanya sok, membuat cowok yang dimaksudkannya itu menoleh padanya

"sombong sekali kau Dobe ... tapi aktingmu tadi waktu merayu pemilik kedai itu sangat menakjubkan. Apalagi suara-suara wanita rayuanmu itu tadi". Jawab cowok itu sambil menepuk punggung gadis di sebelahnya agak keras

"aduh...hei perlakukan aku seperti cewek sungguhan dong. nanti orang-orang akan curiga". Bisik gadis itu sambil melirik orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya di trotoar

"oh...hehee sory ... kebiasaan sih. Tapi kau ini sensitiv sekali Dobe". Sindir cowok itu keras

"hei panggil aku Naru,Teme". Bisik gadis itu lagi

"aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu jika kau memanggilku seperti itu".

"apa? Kau yang memulainya duluan". Bantah naru

"ha? Bukannya kau?". Balas sasu

"akh ... kau ini! Sudah kubilang kalau kau duluan".

"KAU". Kali ini sasu tak mau kalah

"KAU"

"KAU"

"KAU ... eh?". ucap naru sadar suaranya kembali berat. "maksudku KAU". Balasnya lagi dengan suara cempreng wanita buatannya

(Berry: jiah keceplosan xDDD)

"KAU"

"wah wah ... anak muda jaman sekarang. imutnya mereka". Ucap salah seorang wanita

"tapi ... mereka cocok sekali ya ... ". balas temannya yang berjalan di sampingnya. Kedua wanita itu berpapasan melewati naru dan sasu

Naru dan sasu yang mendengar pembicaraan ibu-ibu barusan langsung diam menunduk. Wajah mereka berdua memerah. Karena mengingat mereka telah melakukan hal yang memalukan-untuk usia mereka-di depan umum. Kemudian naru kembali berjalan. Sasu menyusulnya

"huh ... iya iya Sasu". Ucap naru mengalah

"nah ... begitu dong Dob-". Sebelum sasu mengakhiri kata-katanya, naru memotongnya dengan sorotan mematikannya *halah*

"iya ... iya Naru". Akhirnya sasu mengalah juga

"tapi ngomong-ngomong, untung kita ditugaskan di kota _Los Angeles_ ini ya". Ucap naru ria

"memangnya kenapa?". Tanya sasu yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak jawaban naru

"tentu sa-". Kata-kata naru terputus karena sesuatu yang bergetar di saku roknya

"ah ... hpku". ia mencoba mengambil hpnya. Setelah mengeluarkannya ia langsung diam melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselnya. sasu yang menyadari perubahan tingkah laku naru mengernyit heran. Lalu ia mengikuti arah pandangan mata naru yang tertuju di layar hpnya

"orang genit?". Tanya sasu bingung. Ia berpikir sepertinya pernah mendengar nama ini di suatu tempat. Sementara naru langsung memencet tombol di hpnya dengan kasar

"halo". Ucap naru kesal. Masih mempertahankan suara gadis buatannya

"_oh...hai Naruto girl. Kau sedang menyamar ya"._ Sapa orang diseberang

"jangan panggil nama asliku sembarangan orang genit". Bisik naru pelan. Tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh sasu yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Sasu menyesal tak sempat mendengar nama asli naru yang di sebutkan oleh seseorang di seberang itu. Padahal ia sangat penasaran

"_kau tenang saja. Ruang kerjaku kedap suara kok"._

"ada urusan apa kau menghubungiku?". Tanya naru tak sabar

"_wah ... jangan galak-galak begitu dong, nona. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Kalau kau dan sasu jangan kemana-mana. Tetaplah berada di kota itu dan tetaplah tinggal di motel itu. Anak buahku mengabarkan kalau pihak musuh berada tak jauh dari kota yang kau singgahi sekarang. dan bisa saja mereka akan mengetahui keberadaan kalian kalau kalian tak hati-hati. Apalagi akan lebih parah kalau menemukan orang dengan misi menangkap pihaknya sendiri. Jadi kau dan sasu lebih berhati-hatilah. Dan kalau mau keluar kalian menyamar saja"._ Jelas jiraiya yang anehnya cepat dimengerti oleh naru. Biasanya ia masih loading sih

"anak buahmu mengabarkan? Jadi bukan hanya aku dan sasu saja yang menangani kasus ini?". Tanya naru pelan

"_iya ... tapi meskipun menangani kasus yang sama, kalian bergerak secara terpisah. Agar tidak terlalu mencolok"._

"oh begitu. Eh tunggu dulu, berarti aku akan tinggal di sini lebih lama?".

"_bukan hanya kau saja, bocah. Sasu juga"._

"hah? Kau pikir menginap di motel itu selama beberapa hari tidak mengeluarkan uang sedikit apa?".

"_kalau biaya di motel itu tidak murah, kau bisa pergi dari motel itu dan mencari tempat tinggal sementara yang lebih murah"._

"di mana?".

"_di mana lagi kalau bukan di kolong jembatan ... Tinggal di situ murah kan? Gratis pula"._

"hei ... enak saja. Lebih baik tetap tinggal di motel!". Seru naru kembali dengan suara beratnya. Lalu ia sadar kalau sekarang ia tengah menyamar. "ma-maksudku hei enak saja. Lebih baik tetap tinggal di motel!". Ucapnya lagi dengan suara gadis buatannya (berry: yah ... keceplosan lagi xDDD)

"_untung tidak ada yang menyadarinya"._ Pikir naru lega. Melihat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya dengan was-was

"_iya...iya. akan kutransfer uang di rekeningmu. Plus uang makan"._ Ucap jiraiya mengalah

"nah ... begitu dong".

"_iya iya ... kau akan kuhubungi lagi jika anak buahku sudah menemukan lokasi markas musuh. Dan kau dan sasu akan kuperintahkan untuk bergerak lagi"._

"hmm ... pihak musuh berada di sekitar kota ini ya ... ngapain mereka di sekitar sini?". Naru bingung. Sementara sasu yang ada di sampingnya agak kaget mendengarnya

"_kalau aku tau, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu daritadi. Aku belum mendapatkan informasi lanjutan. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika aku mendapat informasi baru"._

"ya ya". Ucap naru malas

"_sampaikan hal itu tadi kepada sasu"._

"ya ya". Naru memutuskan hubungan komunikasinya tanpa pamit

Sasu yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perkataan naru dengan sesorang yang menelponnya akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"ah ... orang genit itu, Mr. Jiraiya ya?". Tanyanya

"sudah kubilang...jangan memanggilnya seperti itu. Aku jadi merinding mendengarnya".

"pihak musuh berada di dekat sini kan?". Tanya sasu pelan

"darimana kau tau?". Tanya balik naru

"kau tadi yang bilang begitu".

"oh ... iya. jadi begi-".

"ceritakan detail informasinya padaku". Potong sasu

"aku baru saja akan menceritakannya, tapi kau menyelaku! Lagipula tidak usah kau minta begitu, aku juga akan menceritakan informasinya padamu".

"tapi tadi kulihat kau juga mendengar pembicaraanku pada saat telefon". Lanjut naru

"tak begitu jelas karena kau mengecilkan volume speaker ponselmu".

"oh ... iya. aku lupa hehee".

"sudahlah cepat ceritakan. Tidak ada yang mengikuti kita". Pinta sasu sambil menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya was-was

"jadi begini teme". Ucap naru pelan.

Saat itu sasu berusaha untuk mempertajam indra pendengarannya".

**End flasback**

Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Terjebak di motel itu dalam kebosanan yang mendalam

"hei kita main yuk". Ajak naru yang sudah tak fokus lagi pada tayangan '_go diego go'_ di TV (Author: jiah ...l ihat begituan XDDD)

"kemana hah?".

"em ... ini kan _Los Angeles_ jadi kita ... ". kata naru menggantung. Sasu menunggunya. Perasaannya tak enak kali ini

"ke _DISNEYLAND_ SAJA". Seru naru melompot-lompat girang. Sasu cengok mendengarnya

"aku tidak mau". Ucap sasu pendek

"kenapa? Kau itu tidak waras ya? Setiap orang yang berlibur di kota _Los Angeles_, pasti tujuan utama mereka adalah ke _Disneyland_". Protes naru

"kita tak berlibur Dobe. Kau lupa ya. Kita ini sedang tugas. Status kita itu masih MISI". Ujar sasu penuh penekanan dalam kalimat terakhir

"statusku masih belum kawin di KTP". Ucap naru yang tidak nyambung

"bukan itu maksudku bodoh. Pokoknya aku tetap tidak mau".

"oh .. .ayolah Teme. Aku belum pernah kesana".

"itu deritamu. Aku sudah pernah ke sana sewaktu masih kecil dengan keluargaku".

"ah ... itu kan dulu. Pasti sekarang ini _Disneyland_ sudah mengalami perubahan besar-besaran. Ayolah". Ajak naru keras kepala

"aku tetap tidak mau. Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah pergi bermain selama misi-misiku".

"sekaliii iini saja". Naru mulai menarik tangan sasu

"aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau. Telingamu itu bersih atau tidak sih". Sasu mencoba melepaskan diri dari naru

"enak saja ... ayolah sasu".

"aku tetap tidak mau meskipun kau menyebut namaku dengan benar". Kini sasu sudah bisa melepaskan diri

"ayolah ... nanti kau kutraktir makan deh". Rayu naru

"tidak ... kalau aku tak mau, kenapa kau tak pergi sendiri saja". Usul sasu

"ke sana sendirian itu tak enak. Masa' senang-senang harus sendiri. Mendingan kan berbagi kesenangan dengan orang lain". Ucap naru sok bijak

"aku tidak mau kau bagi kesenanganmu yang abnormal itu".

"ayolah sasu".

"lagipula apa kau punya uang ke sana hah?". Naru langsung diam mendengar sasu berkata seperti itu

"apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau tak punya uang!Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan poin terpenting". Ucap sasu mulai frustasi

"hehee". Naru malah nyengir

"dasar Dobe". Sasu mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya frustasi

"kau ikut ya?". Ajak naru lagi

"tidak".

Naru mulai kesal

"meskipun aku tak bawa uang banyak, tapi aku akan mengambil uangku di ATM. Orang genit itu pasti sudah men_transfer_ uangnya. Lalu setelah itu pergi ke _Disneyland_ SENDIRIAN". Ucap naru penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir

"ya ... baguslah". sasu tampak tak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri

Naru bergegas dari tempatnya dan langsung menyiapkan barang-barangnya, lalu ke kamar mandi. Setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, sasu melihat naru berpenampilan beda

"kau tetap tak mau ikut?". Tanya naru dengan suara gadis buatannya. Wajahnya tampak tak yakin akan pergi sendirian. Sasu yang melihat ekspresi naru seperti itu itu agak kaget

"tidak. Oh ... jangan-jangan kau ingin aku ikut denganmu ya? Sampai-sampai berekspresi seperti itu". Sindir sasu

"ti-tidak kok". Naru berjalan menuju pintu

"wah ... wah ... nona berkata bohong ya". Goda sasu jahil

"diamlah". BRAKK ... naru menutup pintunya kasar. Meninggalkan sasu di ruangan itu

"huh...dasar". ucap sasu sembari menghela napas ringan. Lalu bergegas setelah selesai mendandani penyamarannya. Menyusul si Dobe bodoh itu.

* * *

><p>"dasar si Teme itu. Aku tidak apa pergi sendirian kok". Gumam naru kesal sambil berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan sepatu hak-nya. Membuat sebagian orang-orang di jalanan itu menoleh padanya. Ia baru saja kembali mengambil uang dari mesin ATM yang berada di sekitar situ. Lama-lama naru berjalan seperti biasa. Lalu ia berhenti tiba-tiba sambil berpikir<p>

"oh ... iya ngomong-ngomong arah ke _Disneyland_ itu kemana ya?". Ucapnya pelan. Lalu mengerjapkan matanya

"_SIAL AKU LUPA MENANYAKANNYA PADA SI TEME!"._ Teriak naru dalam hati. Ia lalu lemas namun kembali berjalan. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan poin sepenting itu?

"aku ini ... bodoh". gumamnya sembari terus berjalan pelan sampai-sampai tak sadar ia diikuti seseorang di belakangnya

Tapi lama-lama ia menyadari ada yang membuntutinya dari belakang. Naru berusaha agar tidak menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Naru juga menyadari seseorang yang membuntutinya juga menambah kecepatannya. Lama-lama ia berlari kecil. Seseorang yang mengikutinya juga mulai berlari kecil. Naru mulai agak panik. Ia langsung mulai berlari. Menerobos kerumunan-kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar tanpa berkata tolong. Sang penguntit juga berlari mengejar naru. Naru menyadarinya. Penguntitnya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"_stalker?"._ Pikir naru panik. Tapi ia masih sekuat tenaga berlari. Mengabaikan paru-parunya yang membutuhkan lebih banyak oksigen. Napasnya memburu seirama dengan derap kakinya. Beberapa orang yang diterobosnya mengingatkannya agar jangan berlari-larian. Tapi mana mungkin ia tak berlari kalau bahaya sedang mendekatinya. Sebagian orang yang diterobosnya kaget karena ia tiba-tiba menubruknya, tapi sampai tak jatuh. Sebagian juga ada yang berpikir heran melihatnya. Mengapa seorang gadis bisa berlari secepat itu?. Padahal hanya luarnya saja yang berpakaian wanita. Dalamnya tentu saja tidak

Naru merasakan mulai merasakan kesakitan di kakinya. Ia lalu menunduk, melihat kakinya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya.

"sial, aku memakai sepatu ber-hak lagi!kakiku lecet". Keluh naru dalam hati. Meskipun sakit ia masih saja berlari sekuat tenaga. Mencoba menirukan kecepatan Eyeshield 21 *halah*. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sudah berteriak kecapekan

Naru mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Samar-samar ia mendengar derap langkah kaki penguntitnya mendekat. Ia mencoba menambah kecepatannya hingga menembus batas maksimal. Tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang meneriakinya agar hati-hati. Namun tetap saja langkah lari penguntitnya itu kian mendekat ke arahnya

"apakah dia itu ... sasu?". gumamnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mencoba melihat wajah penguntitnya. Namun saat itu juga ia tersandung oleh bebatuan agak besar karena hak sepatunya. Ia merasa melayang saat itu. Lalu sebelum naru jatuh membentur tanah, sebuah tangan dari si penguntitnya menangkap lengannya agar ia tak jatuh. Sedetik setelah itu, ia ditarik oleh tangan penguntitnya menuju ke sebuah kedai yang berada di sampingnya. Dan dibawa masuk.

**Di suatu sisi**

"cowok itu ganteng sekali ya ... ". ucap salah seorang gadis

"iya ... keren, putih, manis". Sahut temannya yang berdiri di sampingnya. (berry: manis emang gula?). Lalu kedua gadis itu terkikik pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Tapi tentu saja ia menghiraukannya. Ia sudah biasa melihat hal seperti itu. Dimana-mana selalu saja seperti itu. Pikirnya bosan

"ngomong-ngomong, si Dobe itu kemana sih?". Gumamnya sambil terus berjalan

"dia kan baru saja keluar. Masa' cepat sekali ngilangnya". Lanjutnya

Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan dua orang yang laki-laki yang ada di depannya

"hei, gadis tadi sangat lincah ya ... ".

"iya ... padahal ia sedang memakai sepatu ber-hak tapi larinya cepat sekali".

"apalagi ia cantik sekali. Jarang-jarang ada gadis seperti itu".

"iya ... tapi ngomong-ngomong, tadi kelihatannya ada pria yang berlari mengejarnya di belakang". Sasu agak terserentak kaget mendengar itu. Perasaannya mulai bergelanyut tak enak. Ia lalu mempertajam indra pendengarannya

"iya ... tapi mungkin saja itu pacarnya yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh gadis. Lalu gadis itu berlari dan pria itu berlari mengejarnya. Mencoba memberikan penjelasan bohongan agar gadis itu masih bisa bersamanya".

"kau ini ... terlalu banyak menonton telenovela". Ujar temannya sweetdrop

"hei ... siapa tau itu beneran".

"kau in-". Perkataan orang itu terpotong karena ada seseorang dari belakang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Dua orang remaja itu menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata yang tadi menepuk pundak salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang cowok. Sasu-lah orangnya

"em ... apakah gadis itu beramput pirang mencolok dan dikuncir dua?". Tanya sasu

"i-iya". Jawab salah satu dari kedua remaja itu

"apakah gadis itu memiliki mata berwana _sapphire_?". Tanya sasu lagi mulai panik

"ehm ... i-iya". Kali ini cowok yang satunya yang menjawab pertanyaan sasu

Sasu buru-buru menepuk kedua bahu dua cowok itu dan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar. Tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih yang masih bisa didengar dua cowok itu.

**Di sisi lain**

"si-siapa kau?sasu?". Ucap naru gemetar-masih tetap mempertahankan suara ceweknya-. Menatap samar-samar pria di depannya. Pria itu menunduk sehingga tidak begitu jelas wajahnya. Ditambah cahaya di ruangan ini tidak terlalu terang dan juga tidak terlalu gelap. Dan lagi pria itu memakai topi di kepalanya.

Pelan-pelan pria itu melepaskan topinya dan mendongak menatap naru. Naru kaget. Ternyata ia bukan sasu

Tiba-tiba pria itu merangkul naru erat. Naru terlonjak kaget. Naru berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan pria asing itu. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Tenaga pria ini lebih kuat dari tenaganya.

"le-lepaskan aku ... se-sesak". Rintihnya masih tetap meronta. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari pria itu.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu ... ". bisik pria itu menggantung

.

.

.

"Chrissel". Lanjutnya. Membuat naru bergidik ngeri

**Di tempat lain**

Sasu mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitarnya. Meskipun informasi yang ia dapat dari kedua pria tadi tidak begitu detail, tapi ia yakin kalau naru-lah orangnya. Tapi masalahnya perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata _sapphire_ bukan hanya naru saja. Masih banyak orang-orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu. Jutaan malah. Tapi entah mengapa sasu sangat yakin, kalau yang dimaksud kedua pria tadi adalah naru. Di sisi lain juga, sasu juga tidak mau yakin kalau itu adalah naru. Kalau itu naru, berarti kemungkinan sekarang naru dalam bahaya. Tapi ia memohon dalam hati. Semoga saja itu bukan naru. Sasu semakin bingung mencari naru. Ia berhenti dari larinya sambil menunduk terengah-engah. Mencoba menghirup oksigen perlahan-lahan

"sudah ku bilang kalau aku bukan orang yang kau maksud". Suara perempuan itu mengejutkan sasu. Ia tau benar suara ini. Suara ini adalah suara orang yang berdebat dengannya sebelum ia keluar menyusul pemilik suara ini. Sasu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitarnya. Sasu tak bisa mengetahui suara itu tadi keluar dari arah mana saking kagetnya ia. Ia berharap kalau suara itu muncul lagi.

"kuulangi sekali lagi, aku bukan orang yang kau maksud bodoh". Kali ini sasu mengetahui sumber dari suara cempreng itu berbunyi.

Kedai di depannya

Sasu langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Ia benar naru ada di situ. "DOBE". Serunya membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tertuju padanya. Di ruangan itu hanya ada empat orang termasuk sasu. Pertama naru, kedua pria yang berumur di sekitar tiga puluh tahunan dan yang terakhir pria yang berdiri di belakang meja konter. Sepertinya ia pemilik kedai ini. Pria itu terlihat berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan

Tiba-tiba naru langsung menghambur ke arahnya. Memeluk salah satu lengannya.

"dobe apa yang ka-aduh". Naru menginjak kaki sasu dengan hak-nya sebelum sasu mengakhiri kata-katanya. Naru memberikan pandangan-lihat-dulu-situasinya. Sasu mengerti arti pandangannya. Ia lalu mulai menganalisis situasi saat ini

"dia adalah tunanganku. Dan aku sama sekali tak pernah mengenalmu". Geram naru yang tangannya masih melekat di lengan sasu

"apa? Ini aku, kevin ... Kevin Gregory. Suamimu". Ucap pria itu agak berseru. Naru dan sasu kaget bukan main.

"apakah kau telah melupakanku, Chrissel". Lanjutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

.

.

.

"aku tidak me-melupakanmu". Lirih naru. Membuat sasu yang berada di sampingnya terlonjak kaget. Pria bernama kevin itu diam sesaat. Lalu tersenyum tulus. Air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya

"TAPI AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK MENGENALMU. DAN AKU TAK PERNAH BERTEMU DENGANMU". Lanjut naru lagi berteriak. Sasu lega mendengarnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tak sempat memasang pengaman di telinganya. (berry: DIENGG)

Senyuman kevin langsung lenyap. Tergantikan oleh air mata yang sudah turun di pipinya.

"ti-tidak mungkin. Ka-kau adalah ... kau adalah Chrissel Maria. Istriku". Seru kevin tetap bersikeras. Membuat naru semakin murka

"NAMAKU NARU. BUKAN PRISSIL. DAN AKU BUKAN ISTRIMU". Teriak naru yang sudah murka

"ehm ... Dobe, bukan prissil tapi Chrissel". Ujar sasu membenarkan

"ah ... masa bodoh". Naru menanggapinya seperti itu

"ti-tidak mungkin". Ucap kevin tak mau kalah. Kini ia mengambil sesuatu di saku jaketnya.

"INI BUKTINYA". Serunya sambil mengeluarkan dua buah benda yang berada di sakunya. Benda itu diperlihatkannya kepada sasu dan naru. Serentak mereka berdua mengerjap tak percaya

"kau ... adalah Chrissel". Lanjut kevin

Naru memandang dua benda yang dipegang pria itu tak percaya

Dua benda itu adalah

...

...

Foto yang berukuran sedang

Foto pertama menampilkan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua bagian, bermata _sappire_ dan berkulit tan. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar di foto itu. Jelas sekali kalau ia berekspresi seperti itu menghadap kamera sewaktu di foto

Foto kedua menampilkan dua orang. Wanita dan pria. Sang pria memakai tuxedo berwana putih. Sedangkan sang wanita memakai gaun yang berwarna putih juga sambil memegang buket bunga. Kedua orang itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan wanita itu juga sama dengan wanita yang terlihat di foto pertama.

Meskipun dua orang itu nampak bahagia di foto itu. Tapi naru malah sebaliknya. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat bahagia setelah melihat kedua foto itu. Sasu yang ada di sampingnya juga tampak kaget.

Naru tau wajah orang di kedua itu. Pria yang ada di foto kedua itu adalah kevin, yang sedang memegang foto itu dan memperlihatkannya kepadanya dan sasu. Sedangkan wanita yang ada di kedua foto itu, sangat mirip dengan naru. Oh...atau lebih tepatnya sebut saja kembar.

"lihat kan? Ini buktinya. Foto ini". Ucap kevin

"tidak, aku tidak pernah berfoto denganmu. Dan namaku bukan Prissil". Bantah naru

"Dobe ... Chrissel". Ujar sasu membenarkan-lagi-

"tidak...kau pasti Chrissel. Ya kan Alex?". Ucap kevin sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah meja konter. Ke arah sang pemilik kedai yang akrab dengannya. Tapi alex hanya menghela napas

"kevin...sudah hentikan. Kau membuat mereka berdua ketakutan. Lagipula Chrissel sudah meninggal. Ia tak lagi berada di dunia ini semenjak dua bulan yang lalu. Kau harus tegar kevin. Relakanlah dia". Jawab pria paruh baya itu. Kevin memandangnya tak percaya. Begitu pula dengan sasu dan naru

"ta-tapi-".

"sudah hentikan kevin...lagipula gadis ini tadi bilang, kalau pria itu adalah tunangannya". Ujar alex lagi sambil memandang sasu

"tidak ... Chrissel pernah berjanji padaku kalau dia akan mencintaiku selamanya. Dan tidak akan menikah dengan orang lain kecuali aku". Kevin tetap membantah

"gadis itu bukan Chrissel. Aku tau Chrissel itu adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya".

"kalian berdua ... coba buktikan kalau kalian berdua itu bertunangan". Tunjuk kevin pada sasu dan naru. Mereka berdua langsung kaget mendengarnya

"hei ... sudah hentikan kevin". Sergah alex merasa tak enak

"tidak ... aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat buktinya".

"kenapa sifatmu jadi seperti ini? Aku tau bukan ini sifatmu yang sebenarnya".

"bisakah kau diam sebentar,Alex".

Selagi alex dan kevin meributkan sesuatu. Naru memanfaatkan situasi ini

"bagaimana ini sasu? Kita tak bawa surat nikahnya". Bisik naru

"bukannya kita tak membawanya. Tapi kita memang tidak punya dobe". Bisik sasu kesal

"oh iya ... hehee...jadi bagaimana ini?".

"kita lari saja ... Dobe".

"itu mustahil ... pria yang bernama kevin itu sangat cepat larinya. Setara dengan eyeshield 21".

"kalau dia eyeshield 21, kau apa? Kudengar dari kalau kecepatan larimu itu menakjubkan".

"emm ... mungkin aku itu Kaitani Riku". Sasu menyadari kalau ia dan naru mulai tak nyambung dari pembicaraan sebelumnya

"hei ... kok malah membahas itu. Bagaimana ini Dobe".

"aku juga tidak ta-".

"kevin ... sebaiknya kau meminta maaf pada mereka". Suara alex yang terdengar samar-samar oleh sasu dan naru yang sedang berbisik-bisik

"hei ... kalian jangan bisik-bisik. Mana buktinya?". Seru kevin membuat sasu dan naru terlonjak kaget

"_bagaimana ini?"._ Pikir naru frustasi

Tiba-tiba di benak sasu terpikir suatu ide yang bisa menyelamatkannya dan naru. Tapi ia tak yakin akan melakukannya.

"ayo cepat tunjukkan!". Dorong kevin membuat sasu tak jadi mengurungkan niatnya

Sedetik kemudian sasu bergerak dengan tiba-tiba. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah naru yang ada di sampingnya. Sasu mengecup bibir naru yang saat itu sedikit terbuka. Gerakan sasu saat akan mengecup bibir naru sangat cepat. Sehingga naru tak sempat memalingkan wajahnya. Naru terlonjak kaget sasu tiba-tiba menekan bibirnya. Meskipun gerakan sasu tiba-tiba, tapi kecupan yang diberikannya pada naru sangatlah lembut. Membuat naru tak bergerak atau meronta sama sekali. Seakan-akan kecupan bibir sasu mengunci tubuhnya untuk tak bisa bergerak dan membuat pikirannya berhenti. Perlahan-lahan naru merasakan kehangatan dari bibir sasu. Dan kehangatan itu telah menyebar di bibirnya.

Dengan pelan sasu melepaskan bibirnya dengan bibir naru. Membuat naru kaget dan menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya sendiri. Lalu sasu menolehkan kepalanya kepada dua pria yang melongo di depannya.

"itu buktinya. Kau sudah puas kan. Dia itu tunanganku". Ucapnya geram

Alex mengehela napas untuk kesekian kalinya

"kau lihat itu kan kevin ... Chrissel tak mungkin berciuman dengan pria lain". Ujar alex

Kevin menunduk

"dan rambut pirang Chrissel itu tidak asli. Dia mengecatnya sewaktu SMA. Tapi gadis ini sepertinya pirang asli. Tak kusangka kau melupakan hal itu". Ujar alex lagi

Suasana menjadi hening

.

.

.

"ma-maaf ... maafkan aku ... sungguh ... maafkanlah aku". Seru kevin menunduk sambil megatupkan kedua tangannya. Alex hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"iya ... kami memafkanmu. Lagipula menurutku istrimu itu tidak mati. Ia masih hidup di dalam lubuk hatimu. Relakanlah dia. Tapi tetaplah ingat kalau seluruh jiwanya ditaruh di hatimu. Hiduplah untuknya juga. Di dalam lubuk hatimu. Kalau kau terus bersedih, dia juga akan bersedih di sana". Kata naru lembut. Membuat kevin mengerjapkan matanya. dan sekali lagi, ia tak bisa membendung air matanya

"lagipula aku bisa melihat dia disampingmu ... sambil tersenyum. Dia terus menemanimu". Lanjut naru. Membuat kevin memandang sebelahnya yang kosong. Lalu kembali memandang naru

"terima kasih ... kau benar-benar baik. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. maaf aku mengganggumu". Ucap kevin bersalah

"tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa". Ucap naru sambil membuka pintu. Hendak keluar kedai itu. Diikuti oleh sasu

"jagalah baik-baik tunanganmu itu ya". Ucap kevin kepada sasu. Kini mereka berdua telah menghilang di balik pintu

* * *

><p>"em ... dobe. apa benar tadi kau melihat istrinya berada di sampingnya?". Tanya sasu sambil berjalan mengikuti naru. Mereka sudah agak jauh dari kedai tadi<p>

"tentu saja tidak. Aku pasti akan kabur kalau melihat setan". Jawab naru nyengir. Sasu sweetdrop

"dasar".

"ngomong-ngomong aku tadi tak menyangka kau melakukan hal itu Teme".

"Yah sory ... hanya hal itu tadi yang terlintas di pikiranku".

"aku memaafkannya karena hal itu menyelamatkan kita". Ucap naru sinis

"hah...aku telah ciuman dengan cowok". Keluh sasu. Membuat naru menoleh padanya dengan pandangan-aku-juga-teme-salahmu-sendiri-melakukan-ide-gila-itu-

"iya ... iya ... sori Dobe".

"oh ... iya ngomong-ngomong. Kita ke _Disneyland_ yuk". Ajak Naru

**TBC**

Hah...akhirnya selesai juga...

Oh iya...readers tahu kan kartun yang judulnya go diego go yang ditonton naru?

Oke sekian ya...capek nulis banyak

Jangan lupa review :)


End file.
